killer's transfered
by skipperbro1536
Summary: i guess the penguins get a new penguin but will skipper do or react that a new penguin comes find out more please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the penguins of Madagascar and I don't know own the people who work for Dream Works so please don't be cruel and if you like it please read and review enjoy and special guest ash!!

It was a warm summer night and all the humans left and went back to their homes the animals can go around the zoo and do what every they want Marlene was just chilling in her habitat the chimps were playing checkers and the penguins were just relaxing,

Kowalski what are you doing your lab skipper said

Skipper this machine your wondering is a machine that can make King Julian less annoying as Kowalski showed skipper the device

Fantastic Kowalski fantastic now when he's having a party or listing to his boom box I hate when he plays the stupid boom box as skipper growled and put his flippers into fist

I hear you skipper sir I hate him and that boom box can't we have piece and quiet in this zoo when the humans are gone ash said as she went to skipper and Kowalski.

All of a sudden they here a big bang Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Ash went outside just to check what was outside and it was a huge crate for…. The penguins

Rico!! Get me a crow bar stat as skipper said to Rico skipper got the crow bar open then open the crate and out came a boy penguin with a Mohawk just like Rico!!

Rico went straight to the penguin and looked at him it was the same size height and the same Mohawk but he didn't have a scar on his beak like Rico did.

who are you and are you working for my arch enemy Dr. blowhole?!!! As skipper approach to the new comer

No Am killer I got transferred from the San Diego zoo and your name is?

The names skipper the leader of the crew as skipper puffed his chest.

Nice to meet you skipper as he smiled a little bit

Kowalski Rico and private went up to killer to meet killer

NICE TO MEET YOU KILLER as they all said it at the same time

My name is Kowalski this is private ash and that one over there is Rico he doesn't talk that much but he sure likes to destroy things with dynamites' as Rico threw up and got a dynamite.

Ash went up to killer hello killer my name is ash nice to meet you as ash shacked flippers

Hello ash nice to meet you, so uh c can you show me around the place please

As private showed killer around and Rico made the bed for killer then when private finished showing killer around they went to sleep to start a new day at the Central Park Zoo

thanks for reading please r and r and if somebody else wants to be in it then private message me


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for waiting for chapter two of killer's transfer two special guest kowalskiluva11 and kvzpenguin yay!!!!

It was a Saturday and the new comer which is killer is getting a background check incase he has criminal records then after a few hours they finished checking him and think about it

Skipper he's all good he has no criminal records of him doing absolutely nothing bad or anything horrible so I think we can let him in if you want as skipper went to him and whispered to him

Skipper think about it and he whispered back to him* tell him that he's on the team as he smiled

Killer I am happily telling you that you are now on the team as he saluted him welcome to the team killer as Kowalski shocked his flipper and everybody said CONGRAULATION'S. As they were doing that they heard a another big boom as the HQ shook again and knocked everybody down

Roll out team especially you killer as they went outside they saw another crate

Great another crate just what we need another PENGUIN!! As skipper roared then relax Rico give a crow bar

Rico gave his leader which is skipper a crow bar then skipper open it and out came a girl penguin named Claudia she was the same size as killer but a bit taller than him like Kowalski

Skipper approach to the new comer and said: h hello what is your name as skipper smiled then winked

My name is Claudia I like candy, music, fashion, and TV and also science. I hate things like a lemur called King Julian, needles, puking, and I hate going to dentist

Kowalski just look at her gazing with love they have a lot in common they both like science they hate going to the dentist and they both hate King Julian.

Everybody went up to her and introduce to her

Hello im killer

Hella im private

H hello I im Kowalski and you look p pretty tonight

As Kowalski said that she blushed then ash came to her

Hello there new comer my name is Ash nice to meet you as they both shacked flippers with each other's

After a while Private showed her to the hq and Rico made her bed fast and private showed Claudia around the zoo and when Private was finish showing her around they went to bed


End file.
